fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Of The Princesses Of The Silver Millenium, The Legacy Of The Future Rulers
Legend Of The Princesses Of The Silver Millenium, The Legacy Of The Future Rulers & Great Heroines Of The Star Kingdom Alliance 'is fan fictional story based on The Japanese Anime series, Sailor Moon. This is a retelling of the anime series with additional elements from other anime, cartoons, movies, & video games. This story digs deeper into the past of the Silver Millenium, also as includes new upgrades to the sailor Soldier uniform as well. New weapons, new powers & abilities shall be revealed too. Plot Princesses Of The Silver Millenium /Future Rulers Of The Star Kingdom Alliance Heirs Of The Silver Millenium *'Kagome Higurashi / Sailor Angel *'Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon' *'Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury' *'Rei Hino / Sailor Mars' *'Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter' *'Minako Aino / Sailor Venus' *'Huraka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus' *'Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune' *'Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto' *'Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn' *'Sango Yamamoto / Sailor Eris' *'Reina Mako / Sailor Sun' *'Linda Reno / Sailor Stars' *'Naru Osaka / Sailor Earth' *'Kikyo Uzuki / Sailor Andromeda' *'Kage Ankokuno / Sailor Nemesis' Autobots Primes Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots Protectobots Female Autobots Maximals Royal Guardians The 9 Headmasters Holy Knights / Guardians & Defenders Of Looney Tune Kingdom King & Queen Of All Looney Tunes *King Star Raid Sphinx ( Supreme Commander ) *Queen Star Storm Sphinx ( Second in Command ) Mystical Guardians / Protectors of the Magical Realm *King Fire Raid Dragon ( Mystic Commander ) *Queen Aqua Storm Mermaid *King Tornado Raid Hydra *Queen Tsunami Storm Siren *King Dark Raid Chimera *Queen Blaze Storm Phoenix *King Spark Storm Thunder Bird *Queen Hydro Storm Kraken *King Terra Riad Manticore *Queen Leaf Blade Dryad *King Axe Blade Minotaur *Queen Air Raid Griffin *King Sky Blaze Garuda *Queen Mystic Raid Jinn *King Rapid Blast Fu Dog *Queen Galaxy Blast Pegasus *King Blade Burst Centaur *Queen Light Blast Fairy *King Trail Blazer Elf *Queen Quick Speed Reindeer *King Mega Impact Golem *Queen Galaxy Burst Unicorn Raid Cats *King Spark Blast Lion *Queen Quick Fist Cheetah *King Holy Rage Tiger *Queen Luna Blitz Panther *King Double Edge Wildcat *Queen Heavy Claw Puma *King Strike Raid Jaguar *Queen Quake Storm Leopard *King Mirage Blade Bengal *Queen Deep Freeze Snow Leopard *King Zero Blast Lynx Wreckin Dogs *King Lead Foot Bulldog *Queen Road Buster Poodle *King Top Spin Beagle *Queen Road Rage Pitbull *King Impactor Siberian Husky *Queen Twin Twist Great Dane *King War Path Blood Hound *Queen Fire Light Coyote *King Big Bang Wolf *Queen Iron Fist Fox *King Wheel Jack Dalmatian *Queen Springer Jackal *King Rack ' N Ruin White Terrier *Queen Shadow Box Serbian Hound Aerial Wizards *Queen Air Blade Falcon *King Sky Burst Eagle *Queen Serial Storm Vulture *King Big Air hawk *Queen Sky Blast Swallow *King Jet Storm Albatross *King Air Raid Pelacon *Queen Swift Slash Bat Aerial Storm *King Shadow Raid Owl *Queen Sky Raid Dove *King Dark Raid Raven *Queen Qiuck Draw Crane *King Air Zero Hummingbird Beast Warlords *King Heavy Fist Gorilla ( Beast Commander ) *Queen Blizzard Bast Penguin *King Swift Kick Antelope *Queen Mega Hammer Ape *King Magma Master Bull *Queen Aqua Tornado Camel *King Hammer Blade Buffalo *Queen Armor Hide Armadillo *King Land Raid Kangaroo *Queen Tree Blade Koala *King War Machine Zebra *Queen Accelerator Storm Quail *King Quake Hammer Elephant *Queen Swift Star Mink *King Death Blade Giraffe *Queen Spike Hammer Porcuqpine *King Spectral Speed Hedgehog Reptillian Royal Guard *King Grim Lock Tyranosaurus *Queen Sonic Scream Pteranodon *King Mega Fist Triceratops *Queen Energy Blade Braciosaurus *King Sound Blade Tupuxara *Queen Power Punch Pachycelphasaurus *King Swift Slash Dimertrodon *Queen Scissor Snip Parasurolophus *King Sludge Master Ankylosaurus *Queen Wreck Jaw Carnotaurus *King Chill Breaker Chasmosaurus *Queen Maximum Storm Styracosaurus Liazrd Blitz *Queen Posin Strike Snake *King Blade Edge Basilisk *Queen Color Shift Chameleon *King Neo Shine Iguana *Queen Giga Bomb Xenomorph Demonic Guardians *Queen Blood Storm Devil ( Hell Commander ) *King Dark Blade Vampire *Queen Dark Blast Witch *King Bone Crusher Skeleton *Queen Hell Fire Cerberus *King Blood Oath Ogre Hell Rider *Queen Lust Succubus *King Gluttony Werewolf *Queen Sloth Phantom *King Pride Wraith *Queen Envy Arachnid *King Greed Echidna *Queen Wrath Cerberus Angelic Guardians *Queen Holy Blade Angel ( Holy Commander ) *King Halo Storm Cherubium *Queen Holy Impact Ophanium *King Halo Raid Seraphim *Queen Holy Rain Quetzalcoatl *King Divine Halo Archangel Holy Raid *Queen Chasity Scorpion *King Temporance Toad *Queen Dillengence Monkey *King Charity Ferret *Queen Patience Alligator *King Humility Rhino *Queen Kindness Parrot Aquatic Storm Masters *Queen Ink Blast Octopus ( Aquatic Commander ) *King Quick Blade Sword Fish *Queen Ice Blast Dolphin *King Aqua Raid Shark *Queen Multicolor Rainbow Fish *King Hydro Blade Hippocampus *Queen Purity Blast Xana *King Aquarius Storm Kelpie *Queen Wiskers Cat Fish *King Will o' Wish Jellyfish *Queen Aqua Jet Nyx *King Hydro Cannon Duck *Queen Aqua Marine Weasel *King Buck Shot Platypus Ancient Guardians Of The Imperial Gates *Lord Azure Blast Dragon ( Ancient Guardian Commander ) *Lady Scaret Blaze Sparrow *Lord Snow Fang Tiger *Lady Black Hammer Tortoise Bakugan Kings / Ancient Bakugan Guardians Of The Holy Grail *King Cross Blaze Dragonoid ( Leader ) *Queen Holy Shine Tigrerra *King Tidal Wave Preyas *Queen Land Cross Gorem *King Cosmic Storm Skyress *Queen Death Ball Hydranoid Tailed Sages / Masters of The Ninja Arts *Moon Blade Jubi ( Leader of Tailed Sages ) *Wind Razor Shukaku *Hell Fire Nibi *Hydro Blade Sanbi *Ground Hammer Yonbi *Rapid Charge Gobi *Slime Blast Rokubi *Lucky Breeze Nanabi *Thunder Bolt Hachibi *Blazing Air Kyubi Insect Masters of the Coast *Queen Honey Blade Honey Bee ( Insect Commander ) *King Scavanger Ant *Queen Over Load Grasshopper *King Blaster Mostiquto *Queen Tip Scale Dragon Fly *King Quick Shot Fly *Queen Mini Blast Butterfly *King Air Light Firefly *Queen Station Zero Flea *King Scissor Blade Mantis *Queen Sound Wave Cricket *King Mix Master Moth *Queen Long Haul Weevil *King Alchemist Prime Beetle Mechatar Guardians *Chain Hammer Aqaudon ( Metal Commander ) *Steel Blade Barigator *Mega Charge Elephantius *Volcano Raid Garius *Final Gear Blade Liger *Sun Strike Ultrasaurus *Mega Bomb Geo Breaker *Road Buster Liger Zero Phoenix *Lead Foot Laser Saix Blastix Storm Maximus *Quick Mixer Killer Spiner *Top Spinner Heavy Gale *Tail Gate Bio Megaraptor *Quick Force Diablotiger *Lock Down EnergyLiger Zoid Masters *Scatter Brain Death Stinger ( Zoid Commander ) *Wild Shot Flyscissors *Impactor Crimson Horn *Double Blade Hammer Head *Mirage Blade Iguan *Jet Strom Jet Falcon *Dragon Fire Kingbaron Gear Blade Maximus *Fire Storm Leo Gator *Rapid Shot Rapto Cesear *Grim Hammer Rayse Tiger *Sludge Blade Saberlion *Megalo Zero Whale King Hollow Generals / Espada Masters & Guardians Of The Holy Crystals *Victoria Llargo ( Leader Of The Arrancar Guardians ) *Andre Starrk / Mina Gingerbuck *Jade Harribel *Robert Gilga *Cathernine Jagerjaquez *Sabrina Tu Odelschwanck *Beck Aporro Granz *Katrina Louisenbaim *Marcus Arruruerie *Selena Alessandro Del Soccaio *Peter Sanerwicci Space-Time Guardians #King Speed Blast Reptillian ( Space-Time Commander ) #Queen Gold Blade Venusiaan #Kindg Spirit Blade Andromedans #Queen Sub Zero Yeti #King Zero Blade Zanizbar Leopard #Queen Final Raid Maltese Tiger #King Hot Shot Kappa #Queen Rapid Speed Jackalope #King Finale Blast Ahool #Queen Shine Blast Martian #King Vemon Strike Krylock #Queen Blitrz Ball Saiyan Ancient Deities / Immortal Masters of The Keyblade *Kiraga X-Blade ( Leader of Ancient Deities ) *Tier Z-Blade *Color Storm Wisp *Crystal Storm Emerald *Spectral Plane Dark *Astral Raid Light *Black Zero Dark *Holy Steam Divine Heaven *Grand Zero Heartless *Armored Plane Unversed *Xiarga Nobody *Double Edge Twilight Spiritual Captains / Grand Masters & Guardians Of The Spirit Lands *King Blaze Storm Yamamtoto ( Leader ) *Queen Aqua Blast Shihoin *King Forest Raid Senju *Queen Sky Wave Namikaze *King Lava Buster Terumi *Queen Gravity Storm Uzumaki *King Posion Drive Kato *Queen Cure Blade Unohana *King Judgement Raid Konamura *Queen Rose Blade Kuchki *King Holy Chain Kurosaki *Queen Dusk Raid Matsumoto Galactic Guardians / Grand Masters & Saviors Of The Universe *King Silver Blaze Lunarian ( Leader ) *Queen Blizzard Raid Mercurian *King Blaze Master Martian *Queen Spark Blaster Jupitarian *King Blastix Raid Venusian *Queen Sky Slash Uranian *King Tidal Storm Neptunian *Queen Time Rage Plutoian *King Spirit Breaker Saturnian *Queen Leaf Hammer Terrian *King Solar Storm Solarian Colosuss Guardians / Defenders Of Looney Tune Kingdom *Bladix Zero *Infinitron Maximus *Lockdown *Big Zero *Omega Maximus *Balance Storm *King Blade Keyblade Order Of Light & Darkness Grand Masters / Head Masters Keyblade Masters Keyblade Warriors Grand Council Of The Worlds Disney Heroes Summons Allies Guardians *Luna *Artemis *Diana *Helios 16 Legendary Dragon Kings *Great Red *Ophis *Hermos *Critias *Timaeus *Azulong *Raiku *Kisara *Shruikan *Jiakairigu *Ichizu *Baiku *Ddraigo *Ziakiku *Yakama *Xialong Worlds Movies Television Shows Video Games Trivia *Kagome & Usagi are cousins because their mothers, Queen Serenity & Queen Diana are sisters. *All 16 princesses survived the fall of the Silver Millenium & wre sent to Earth without being reborn by their teachers: The 16 Legendary Dragon Kings, the most powerful dragons & great rulers of the stars. *The Dragon Kings trained the senshi during their time on Earth. *All 16 senshi tooken human identites to conceal themselves. *Princess Serenity ganed the Imperium Silver Crystal from Great Red after Queen Serenity gave it to The Dragon Of Dragons to help Serenity defeat Beryl. *Sango, Kikyo, & Kagome were heirs to Heaven Kingdom, Andromeda Kingdom, & Eris Kingdom. Their kingdoms were apart of the Silver Millenium in the past. *Kage is the older sister of Prince Diamond & Prince Sapphire, heir to Nemesis Kingdom. Nemesis Kingdom was apart of the Silver Millenium. Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Inuyasha Category:Looney Tunes Category:Transformers Fanfiction